


Single White Female

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-09
Updated: 2002-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Margaret writes a personal ad with a special someone in mind





	Single White Female

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Single White Female**

**by:** Hope  


**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Sam/Margaret  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to Election Night is fair game, but mostly things from the first two seasons.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't any of the characters, but my bank account would look pretty nice if I did.  Also don't own the song Single White Female.  It's sung by Chely Wright, and written by Carolyn Dawn Johnson and Shaye Smith.  Their record people and lots of others own them.  The words at the end of the story so you can see how they inspired the story.  
**Author's Notes:** Shout out to Astrid who likes my stories and requested that my muse and I write her a little story with S/M to the tune of this song.  So here it is and I hope that she likes it.  Also much thanks to Allison, she likes Sam and Margaret and helped me with what Margaret's personal ad should have in it.  And always a special thanks to Heidi my partner in crime.   
**Feedback:** Is loved and appreciated.  Write me and tell me how much you love country music and Sam and Margaret. 

Margaret let her hand drift up and down Sam's chest as he slept.  She was content to lie here all day and look at him.  But on her second pass across his chest, her alarm clock radio clicked on and a song broke through the quiet of the early dawn.  As she listened to the words of the song, she was reminded of the previous two weeks and everything that had occurred to bring Sam, her love, into her life.  They had been the longest and best weeks of her life. 

  
Two weeks earlier The White House Mess   Margaret made her way into the Mess to get a quick bite to eat.  Since Leo was being a pain and had been yelling at her since she arrived at 6:30 that morning, she felt that she had earned a few minutes away from him to eat in peace and quiet.  She had just sat down with her salad and apple juice when she heard a commotion at the table on the other side of the room.  She saw Larry and Ed at the table laughing their asses off.  She began to wonder what could be so damn funny that would make those two act like that.  She was going to go over and see what they were laughing about, because lord knows that she could use some funny about now, when she saw him walk into the Mess. 

His dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, oh she had it so bad, she was starting to sound like those trashy novels she kept in her bedside dresser, as every single woman did these days.  Yep, she had it bad for one Samuel Norman Seaborn.  She watched him from the corner of her eye.  There was no way that she could let him know that she was interested in him as a woman, not just as a friend.  The man was so far out of her league.  He dated beautiful, interesting women, she was just a senior assistant in the White House.  But nonetheless, she continued to watch him, the way the muscles of his arms ripped under the shirt he had rolled to his elbows, the way his thighs muscles moved when he walked.  Ok, I have to stop that train of thought right now, she thought.  Just then he walked past and threw out a hello to her as he walked back toward Larry and Ed's table.  She couldn't believe that he was sitting with them.  Usually he ate in his office, or he sat with Josh.  She knew something was up, so she gathered up her trash and walked toward the receptacle near their table.  As she approached, she found out what they had been laughing about. 

"Ok here's one.  SWF seeks SWM between 35-45, who enjoys long walks on the beach and Adam Sandler films."  Larry said with a laugh and started to scan the paper to read another. 

"Oh, who writes these things?  Do they really expect that someone will answer these crazy things?"  Ed asked with a smirk. 

"Come on guys, they can't all be that bad.  Read another, because I'm sure that there has to be a nice, normal one."  Sam interjected, trying to add some sanity into their conversation. 

Larry read another one and the guys started laughing again.  So, that's what they find so funny.  They are making fun of personal ads.  I wonder if they ever read a serious one, or just the outrageous ones.  Maybe I can ask Ed or Larry about it sometime when Sam's not around, Margaret thought as she walked back to her office. 

A few days had passed and Margaret found herself in the Mess at the same time as Ed, Larry, and Sam.  She found a table closer to them this time and was listening to them going through personal ads again.  Margaret was trying to be all subtle around them. 

"Here's a good one.  SWF looking for SWM for BDSM.  Must have own equipment."  Ed said with a chuckle. 

"We should give that one to Josh and Donna.  Are you guys looking to meet someone, or are you just reading them so that you can mock people?"  Sam asked, wondering if they'd picked up on Josh's habit of mocking. 

"Well, mostly to mock people, but you never know."  Larry said. 

"Hey, let's see if we can find one for Sam.  I'm sure that there has to be some woman in here that meets your high criteria."  Ed said. 

"Yeah something like, SWF law student, part time hooker seeks relationship with naive White House Staffer."  Larry commented.  

"Ouch, Larry.  That was not cool.  I think that I'm going to get back to work, and I think that maybe you two should also." Sam said.  Larry and Ed dropped the paper onto the table and left.  Once he was sure that they were gone, he picked up the paper and started to read through the ads.  He had been having poor luck with woman lately.  First with Laurie, then with Mallory, and some minor flirtations along the road of his rocky path to finding a true love.  Maybe this was the way.  Find someone with similar wants, and then see how things go. 

Margaret saw him looking at the ads long after the other two had left.  A plan started to slowly form in her mind.  Since she couldn't come right out and tell Sam about her feelings for him, maybe she could put it in an ad.  If he answered, then that would mean that he was interested. 

It took her two days after seeing him in the mess to get the wording just right, and then the courage to send it to the personals department of the newspaper.  She was really nervous about whether he would see it and if it would be something that interested him.  She even considered telling Larry about her plan, and getting him to make sure that Sam read her ad.  But then thought better of it, she really didn't want Larry or the rest of the White House to know about it, in case Sam didn't feel the same way.  Plus, that was one more thing that people could use to make fun of her about.  Oh, there goes Margaret, she placed a personal ad to get herself a man, how sad is that? 

She had already seen the paper and knew that her ad was about a third of the way down the first column.  She knew that meant that she had a good chance of Sam reading it.  She made her way to the Mess to see what would happen when he read it.  She sat at the table near the one that the guys had been occupying for the last few days.  She watched the door as Sam entered, grabbed a cup of coffee, and walked over to the table.  She was a bit concerned when, neither Ed nor Larry showed up.  After about ten minutes, Margaret was convinced that neither of them was showing up today.  Of course she thought.  The one-day that I get up the nerve to do this, they don't show up.  How's Sam going to read my ad if those two aren't here to encourage him?  Margaret got up and was about to admit defeat, when she heard Sam's voice. 

"Hey Margaret.  How are you doing?"  Sam smiled at her with those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much and could drown herself in. 

"I'm fffine.  Thank you, and yourself?" 

"Great.  I'm just waiting for Ed and Larry.  We usually read the paper together, but I think that they aren't coming today."  He said with a smile. 

Margaret felt herself melt, and saw her chance and decided to take it.  "I have a copy of the paper at my desk, if you want to read it I can bring to your office."  She said trying to keep the nervousness and fear out of her voice. 

"Thanks Margaret, that would be great.  I've got to meet Senator Brody on the Hill, so if you could just place it on my desk, I'd appreciate it." 

"Sure Sam."  Margaret quickly walked back to her desk to retrieve the paper.  Maybe if he reads it in the quiet of his office, then he'll be able to see my ad and really see what I am trying to say in it to him. 

She went into his office later when she was sure that no one was around.  She didn't want Bonnie or Ginger asking her questions.  She crept into his office and walked over to place the paper on his desk.  She just hoped that he read her ad and saw that she wanted him.  She scurried out of the office when she heard Toby coming into the bullpen.  She made the short trip back to her desk and could feel her heart beating the entire trip.  She was certain that it was so loud that everyone around her could hear it.  Could they hear it and know what she had done?  Doubts plagued her as she sat at her computer and stared at the screen.  Maybe I shouldn't have done that.  I should have kept quiet.  There's no way that my ad will catch his eye.  He'll never call and leave a message.  I can't believe that I got my hopes up over something this stupid.  She dropped her head into her hands and was considering going to get the paper back from Sam before he read it, when Leo bellowed and broke her concentration.  Oh well, back to work she thought.  She soon was busy tying up briefing information from Leo and forgot about the ad and getting the paper before Sam read it. 

Sam's meeting ran longer than he expected.  It was actually quite late when he returned to his office.  He walked in and dropped wearily into his chair.  At least he had convinced Senator Brody that her support for the crime bill was critical.  He noticed a note from Toby telling him to finish the education initiative paper before tomorrow's meeting.  The last thing that Sam wanted at this moment was to work on that.  He grabbed the paper that Margaret had left on his desk and decided that reading would help him clear his mind and get him ready to work.  He flipped to the pages of personal ads.  He couldn't remember when he had started reading them.  It started out as a little harmless fun at lunch with Ed and Larry, but soon it became something he did during his down time.  He read them, hoping to find someone.  He knew that it was stupid and that you couldn't believe everything that you read in these things, but he was convinced that he would find one, and that the writer would be sincere. 

He skimmed the ads looking for someone within his age range.  He spotted on about a third of the way down the page.  He stopped to read it. 

> SWF,35, seeking a special lover. Must enjoy pets, have a sense of humor, and be passionate about his beliefs.  I keep long hours at my job, so he must be flexible in scheduling.  I'm looking for that special person in my life and I hope that he's reading this right now. 

Sam read the ad again.  The writer sounded quite sincere.  He wondered if he should respond.  She mentioned that she had long hours, so it was a good chance that she must work in politics also.  That could be a bad thing, he thought.  But it also meant that they had a decent chance of actually being able to get together if they had similar schedules.  He decided to take a chance, hell what could it hurt. 

He grabbed the phone and called into the personals and entered the mailbox number for the ad that had his attention.  After the beep, he left a little message and asked the woman to meet him at Sullivan's, a little bar down the block from the White House, at 11:00 this evening to talk.  He told her that he would be the one at the bar holding a yellow rose.  He hung up the phone and stared at the receiver.  Maybe I shouldn't have done that he thought.  I could call back and cancel, claim that something came up at work and I couldn't make it.  Yeah, that's what I'll do.  Sam started to reach for the phone again, when he heard the thump, thump of Toby trying to get his attention.  I'll call later.  He got up and went to see what Toby wanted. 

Sam got involved in writing the initiative paper and forgot about his hasty phone call.  When he finally finished he hit print and glanced at the clock on his laptop.  It was 10:45.  He looked at the numbers and felt that there was something he was suppose to be doing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  He sat there and stared at the numbers, trying to piece together his day, when it hit him.  He had made a date for 11:00, and he had forgotten to cancel it.  He realized that he needed to go meet this person.  There was no way that he could stand her up and let her feel humiliated.  He'd meet her, talk to her a little bit, and let her know what a mistake it had been on his part.  No harm, no foul, and all would be right.  He'd come back here alone as always.  He got up from his seat, rolled his shirt sleeves down, and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.  Even meeting a strange woman required looking good. 

"Toby, I've got some errands I need to take care of.  The education paper is printing off now.  I'll make any corrections you have in the morning, alright?" 

"Sure Sam."  Toby said without looking up from the pad he was writing on. 

Sam walked out of the bullpen and started for the door.  As he passed the flower arrangement by the door, he remembered that he was going to need a yellow rose so that his mystery person would know it was him. 

"Hey Steve," Sam called to the night guard.  "Do you think anyone would mind if I grab one of those flowers over there?" he said as he pointed to the arrangement. 

"No one would mind Mr. Seaborn.  Those are going to be sent to the VA hospital in the morning when they bring the fresh ones in."  Sam nodded to Steve and grabbed a yellow rose and headed down to Sullivan's to await his date. 

While Sam was working on the education paper in his office, Margaret was anxiously awaiting some sign that Sam had gotten her message in the paper and wanted to get together.  She'd look over at the phone about every five minutes.  Just when she had worked up enough nerve to check her personals mailbox, Leo bellowed that he needed her in his office.  She sighed wistfully and cast one more glance at the phone and went to see what Leo needed.   

It turned out that he needed some calls made concerning the education initiative.  So Margaret spent the afternoon and early evening on the phone setting up meetings with Senators and Congress people trying to line up votes.  Finally around 9:30, she had some down time.  She had gotten up from her desk and went in search of some coffee when she saw Larry and Ed coming down the hallway.  They called out a greeting to her and continued on their way.  But seeing them triggered Margaret's memory about the ad.  She quickly ran back to her desk and punched in the number that would connect her to the personals mailbox.  As she waited for the connection to be made, she could feel her palms getting sweaty, and the blood roaring in her ears.  She hadn't felt like this since Bobby Waters had asked her to the Senior Prom.  Calm down, she kept telling herself.  Finally, she accessed her mailbox.  She had five messages.  She hoped that one of them was from Sam.  She crossed her fingers, and hit the code to listen to them. 

The first one was from some guy named Ralph.  She listened to him go on and on about himself, finally asking her to call his beeper and he'd show her a special lover.  Margaret hit the delete key.  The second one was from a Doug.  He didn't go on quite like Ralph had, but still it wasn't the message she wanted.  The third one she was convinced would be from Sam, but once again her hopes were dashed when she heard someone names Carlos describing himself.  Again the delete button was used.  He probably didn't even read it she told herself.  You didn't expect him to read it and know that it was you, did you, the little voice told here.  Well even if he didn't see it, I can at least listen to the last two messages.  She waited for the fourth message to begin.  She had just started to drown out the voice when she recognized it.  It was Sam.  He had seen her ad and wanted to meet for drinks.  Margaret's heart felt like it was going to burst.  She was going to meet up with Sam, and when he saw it was her, he'd realize the feelings she had for him.  She could barely stand the excitement that she was feeling.  She quickly jotted down the information about the time and place that she was to meet him and hung up the phone.  Now was her chance to let him know about her feelings.  Since he had answered her ad, there must have been something there that caught his eye.  Just like that song she heard on the radio the other day. 

Soon it was time for them to meet.  Margaret and Sam both made their way to Sullivan's each certain that something big was about to happen.  Sam arrived first and made his way to the bar.  He asked for a beer, and sat down to survey the room.  He hoped to find her first because the bar was scarcely populated.  Of course, it was a weeknight and that would contribute to the small group in the bar.  Sam had turned back to pay the bartender for his drink, so he missed when she walked in.  Her eyes quickly scanned the room looking for him.  Finally she found him and she started over to him.  She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  He turned around, expecting a stranger and was surprised to meet Margaret's gaze. 

"Hey Margaret.  What are you doing here?  I didn't know that you liked to come to this bar?" Sam said quickly trying to find a way out of this predicament.  If she found out that he was here meeting someone from a personal ad, she might accidentally tell someone and then he'd never here the end of it. 

"Wwwell, I've never been here before, but I'm meeting someone for drinks.  Someone special." She managed to get out before her nerve failed her.  She looked in his beautiful blue eyes and waited for him to make the connection.  Slowly a smile spread across his face, as a matching one began to appear on hers. 

"I believe that this is for you." he said as he handed her the rose. 

"Thank you." 

"Can I get you something to drink, so that we can find a table and talk?" 

"Sure, a beer is just fine with me."  Sam turned back to the bartender and ordered a beer for Margaret.  She brought the rose to her nose and couldn't help but smile.  He wasn't freaked out that the person he was meeting was me, she thought.  That has to be a good sign.  And now he wants to sit and talk, oh this is too good to be true.  Sam handed her the beer, grabbed his own, and lead her to an empty table. 

"Well, I have to admit that I am really surprised that my mystery woman turned out to be you." he said as they sat down.  "I almost didn't make it tonight.  I was going to call back and cancel, but now I'm really glad that I didn't.  But tell me, how did you know that I would read your ad and call you?" 

"Well, I've been listening to Larry, Ed, and you at lunch for the last two weeks.  I needed some way to let you know how I felt, but I just couldn't come right out and tell you.  What if you didn't feel the same?  Then work would be strange, so I just thought I'd take a chance this way.  If you didn't respond, then I'd know."  She began to fiddle with the label on her bottle as she waited for his response. 

"I have to say, that is the most creative way that anyone has ever had to get me to ask them out.  I have to say that your originality amazes me.  Now tell me more about Margaret." He said as he reached over and pried her fingers from the beer bottle.  He flashed her a smile, and she knew that things were going to be all right between them. 

They talked until the bar closed and the bartender threw them out.  They laughed and joked all they way back to her apartment, which wasn't far from the bar.  They were feeling extremely tired and Margaret, being herself, was worried that Sam would get hurt trying to drive home, so she offered him the opportunity to stay, on her couch of course.  As she looked into his eyes and made her offer she tried to convey what she felt for him, he pulled her close and covered her mouth with his.  It was a sweet, first kiss between two people trying to figure things out.  Margaret felt herself melt against him.  When he broke the kiss, he gathered her into a hug. 

"Thank you for everything." he said into her hair. 

"I really didn't do anything." 

"Yes, you did.  You got me to believe that there was someone out there for me, if I would just look at what was right in front of me.  Come one, we have to be to work in a few hours, so lets try to get some sleep."  Sam lead her back to her bedroom.  They took off their shoes and climbed in bed for a few hours of sleep. 

Margaret felt Sam stirring and her thoughts were brought back to the present.  She looked up into his sleepy, blue gaze and felt her heart swell and her stomach do flip-flops. 

"Good morning." 

"Morning.  What time is it?" 

"About 5:30." 

"Ok I can sleep for about 10 more minutes then I have to go home and change." He said as he pulled her closer.  She snuggled into his embrace and smiled.  Amazing what a little ad in a paper can do, she thought, as she hummed along to the song on the radio. 

THE END 

>   
>  __
> 
>   
>  I know that every morning you go thumbin', Through the personal want ads You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee, And settle in for a good laugh I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy, I'm hopin' and prayin' that Today's edition is gonna catch your attention, 'Cause there's a 
> 
> Single white female, Looking for that special lover To put it in a nutshell, A one women man who doesn't want no other Oh, you never can tell, She just might be your dream come true A single white female, Is looking for a man like you 
> 
> Yeah I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if, I shoulda put it in writing It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate, But I think I did the right thing I couldn't go on living keep it hidden, So I'm telling you everything It's my confession I hope you get the message, There's a 
> 
> Single white female, Looking for that special lover To put it in a nutshell, A one women man who doesn't want no other Oh, you never can tell, She just might be your dream come true A single white female, Is looking for a man like you 
> 
> It's my confession I hope you get the message, That there's a Single white female, Looking for that special lover To put it in a nutshell, A one women man who doesn't want no other Oh, you never can tell, She just might be your dream come true A single white female, Is looking for a man like you Looking for a man like you, Looking for a man like you 


End file.
